The Promise
by Violet-Eclipse
Summary: With all hope of having his blonde lost and his heart-broken Sasuke just wants the pain to stop, but he made secret promise to Naruto that he would never make him unhappy again. Five years have passed and the heart-break is taking its toll on Sasuke, will he break his promise and end the pain? Or will Naruto be able to mend the raven's broken heart? AU SasuNaru Fluff (Revised)


Disclaimer – Sadly Naruto is not mine

* Rating is T

* * *

**A-Note: **Hey guys So I decided to heavily edit this because I didn't like it :P So I hope you guys like this version more than the last one :) Mostly there are grammar edits and some sentences are changed to keep the characters in character :P So this story is AU and Sasuke is very OOC but there's a good reason :P. So I hope you guys give it a chance and please R&R :) Love ya guys. Sorry for spelling and grammar.

"Talking"

_Flashbacks/Dreams/Memories_

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Summary: **With all hope of having his blonde lost and his heart-broken Sasuke just wants the pain to stop, but he made secrete promise to Naruto that he would never make him unhappy again. Five years have passed and the heart-break is taking its toll on Sasuke, will he break his promise and end the pain? Or will Naruto be able to mend the raven's broken heart. AU SasuNaru Fluff

* * *

**The Promise**

"_Sasuke, why are you doing this? I thought you were my best friend?" Looking into those pools of blue I instantly felt the familiar pain in my chest. "Why are you scaring everyone away from me? _

"_I-I…love you" I said hiding my eyes underneath my raven colored hair. I looked down at the floor, I couldn't believe I said it, what in hell was I thinking. I couldn't lose m-the blonde, I always feared the day someone would steal him away from me…I just never realised it was possible that I could push him away instead. _

"_Sasuke, I love you too. You are like my brother and I can't lose any more family. So why are you doing this to me?" I felt my heart shatter and tears begin to fill my eyes, my legs gave way and before I knew it I was laying in the middle of the boy's bathroom watching my tears slip down the drain in the floor. 'I am going to be alone for the rest of my life…why do people always leave me?" That thought kept replaying in my head as he walked over and laid my head in his lap._

I woke up from my dream when a ray of sun slipped through my curtains, I didn't want to move I felt the fresh tears on my face, the wetness of my pillow, and wrapped my blankets tighter around me. It was a hot summer day but I didn't care, I needed to feel secure. I stared dully at my clock "Some days I wish I could just sleep and not wake up…some days I wish I wasn't _here _anymore" I mumbled slowly to the empty house, as the memory began to evade my thoughts once more I remembered the secret promise I made to Naruto that day and the familiar shiver of sadness erupted through my body as more tears began to fall.

_I turned my head in his lap and looked up at the eyes that I loved so much, they were filled with pain and worry. I began to cry harder as the familiar shivers began to wreak havoc on my body_, _I gripped my shirt tightly where I imagined my broken heart was and turned my eyes to his 'Naruto, I promise I will never cause you to feel another unpleasant emotion. I know now that I will never truly be happy and I don't think I could die knowing that you would be without protection. So I will stay here for you, until you find the one who truly has the right to call you his. I will try and let you go.' I knew I didn't speak the words; it was a silent promise from my heart to his._

I blinked back tears and realised that it was almost 8:30am, I felt a little proud of myself for almost getting four hours of sleep; lately I have barely managed three. I slowly began to get out of bed and the dizziness began, I steadied myself on my nightstand and slowly got to my bathroom. Me and Naruto were currently on break before college and thanks to his hard work and my tutoring he managed to get into almost every school we applied for. However, he was still deciding what profession he wanted to pursue while I had settled on being a nurse years ago. After my promise to Naruto I found myself living a selfless life for the past five years, I had lost the love of my life and my heart was broken. I realised that I was damaged and carried a lot of baggage, and I knew deep down that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. So I decided I was going to use whatever time I had left to help people so they could be with their loved ones for as long as possible.

I heard my door unlock and open, I was drying my hair in my room only wearing black shorts when he came in. The feeling I get when I see him is hard for me to describe: I begin to smile and for only a second I feel happiness, and then a dull throb in my chest brings me back and it takes everything I have not to break down. He grins at me with his beautiful smile and I feel the blush form on my cheeks, I quickly turn away looking for a shirt when he begins talking.

"Surprise Sasu, bet you didn't think I was going to be here this early did you? I can't believe you are up, I mean its summer. But I am happy you are I need a big favor?" I really do not know why he asks anymore; I am very certain I haven't said no to the guy in five years.

"Sure Dobe, what can I do to help?" I hated calling him that but it helped me keep up the act. I needed him to believe I was still the same person from years ago that liked to start fights with him or anything really to get his attention. If I stopped he would know something was wrong, plus I think he actually enjoys the bickering.

"You are such a Bastard, sometimes I don't know why I still hang out with you" he said in a teasing tone.

"Because you would be lost without my wonderful company, not to mention you depend on my help for everything". His words hurt but I clung to the fact that he needed me, it wasn't love but it had to do.

He rolled his eyes "yeah, yeah, I love you too Bastard. What I wanted to ask was, my landlord has to cut the water to my apartment for a few days and I was wondering if I could stay here? It would be great practice for us living together at school".

My mask fell for a moment "you actually want to live with me at school? Ahh I mean of course you want to. You would be lost without my help, not to mention you have no clue how to cook anything besides ramen. Of course you can stay here Dobe just try not to make a mess." Perfect save, he'll immediately start an argument over ramen and everything will be fine. I felt bad going after his love of ramen. Love of a particular food was something we both had in common except with me it was tomatoes, but the arguments were my protection no matter how much I hated them.

"Sasu, why would you think that I would not want to live with you? I mean I thought I would be obvious, don't you remember how happy I was when you decided to go to the same school as me? Living together was the first thing that came out of my mouth". He looked hurt and I felt my control slipping…this was my fault, I hurt him again.

"I don't want to hold you back okay? Having a random new roommate can be a great way for you to make friends and I do not want to be the one who takes that away from you". This is so hard, all I want to do is tell him he hasn't got a choice because he's mine and no one else is going to take him from me! But this is the real world where his heart belongs to someone else and mine was crushed in my chest.

"You know you may be a genius when it comes to school but I you are dumb as rocks when it comes to social skills. You are my best friend that means I want to enjoy new experiences with you, as many as I can get. And who knows maybe I can finally get you to take a chance on one of the many girls that claim to _love you_". He said giggling, I felt a smile slowly form on my face and that seemed to make him happier…that's all that mattered. "Oh! And I forgot to tell you Sakura is going to the same school as us too" he said smiling while mine was nowhere to be found. I began to think back to the days when I was happy and I still had hope.

_I first met Naruto when I was five. My parents were the heads of a big company they started a few years after college and they were taking my older brother with them to a meeting in New York. He had just graduated and he decided the best way to spend his summer was to learn as much about the business world as possible, I was originally supposed to go with them but I caught a cold and instead I was left with the nanny. A few hours later I found out their plane went down._

_I was still sick when the funeral was held and the nanny and the rest of the servants told me I should suck it up because it would be rude to cough and sneeze when so many important people would be attending. I held everything in during the service; I didn't shed a single tear. Once the horrid event was over I hid in the bathroom, picked the cleanest stall and locked the door. I still didn't cry I just needed to get away from everyone, I guess I was a lonely child—though I never would have admitted it then—so I didn't have a lot of friends. The door the bathroom door opened and I put my hands over my mouth, I listened for the sound of the big stomps that adults make when they walk but instead all I heard was small steps that sounded like mine. I was thinking back on the service trying to remember if I saw another boy my age but no one came to mind. My thoughts were interrupted when the boy in question began jumping; curiosity getting the better of me I decided to meet this person face-to-face._

"_What are you doing?" I asked as I left the stall, I only saw the boy from behind but I knew I didn't know him. He turned towards me and my breath caught, he had the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen._

"_Hey you scared me!" He said pointing his finger and puffing his cheeks, I felt my heart skip a beat. "But I will forgive you if you help me. I'm trying to get a piece of the paper from the machine but I'm not tall enough" he said with a sad look in his eye._

"_Can't you use tissue instead of paper towel?" I said moving to help him anyway; I was taller than him so I could just reach it._

"_No, I'm going to make something for the boy who lost his parents. I heard some of the older people talking and they said they were worried about him cause he doesn't have any friends. So I figured I would make him something and then make him my brother, I kinda always wanted one." He said smiling; I was shocked and extremely happy._

"_Why do you think he'll want to be friends with you?" I said handing him the paper towel._

"_Well I haven't got a family and he lost his so maybe it's a sign that all my wishing for a friend paid off. I don't like being alone and none of the other kids like me because they say I look weird, so every night I look up in the sky find the prettiest star and wish for a friend that will never leave me and will love me." He said looking a little sad as he started folding._

_I was completely speechless; no one ever cared so much about me before. I knew of course that my parents and brother loved me but I never quite fit in with them, maybe if I had more time I could have worked on making myself better or changed so they would love me more…I could have done it._

_The blonde boy pulled out a pair of scissors and began cutting the paper and when he was done he put them away and pulled the cut up piece apart. "See it's a snowflake, well two actually. See I heard some mean people at school say that my new brother Sasuke is like some kind of ice prince. So I figured I'd go to him and say 'Hi Susu, I'm Naruto some people told me you're the prince of ice or something, so I figured I'd give you a snowflake since its made of ice and really beautiful like you are. It is really special so you better keep it; it's the only one that has a twin. See snowflakes never look like each other and that seems really lonely so this one isn't cause it has a brother and I figured if you have it and you get lonely you can just look at the snowflake and know that I'm here. Will you be my best friend?' Do you thi-". He didn't get a chance to say anything because I pulled him into a hug._

"_Yes, I'll be your friend Dobe" The word slipped out because he was the last person I would have ever guessed to melt my heart. "Oh right! Hello Naruto I'm Sasuke, your new best friend". He looked puzzled for a moment and then handed me the paper snowflake smiling._

_After that moment my feeling for him began to grow extremely fast. After the funeral I was left to the care of my nanny and the rest of the staff of my home, I later learned that Naruto lived in a group home with a bunch of other kids and went to the public school in town. The first thing I did was transfer their and spend even more time with my best friend. I didn't and still don't remember my parents very well but one lesson my father taught me kept running through my head: if I wanted something to be mine, I would get it, that's what the family does…or so I thought, I did say I felt like I didn't belong._

_With Naruto in my life my childhood was great, he told me I was cold to a lot of people and that I should be nicer, like he was. Looking back I keep wondering if I changed then would he love me now. My happy days ended when we were in high school. When we were younger Naruto was picked on because his blonde hair and blue eyes made him different, however once we got to high school they made him a catch. Ever since I transferred into Naruto's school girls loved me, I of course had already given my heart to Naruto—whether I knew it or not—and I ignored all of their attempts. Once we got to high school a new girl moved to town and her name was Sakura. She initially focused all of her attention towards me but once she got the hint I wasn't interested she turned her attention to Naruto, who loved it and then something in me snapped._

_After the promise I was nicer to everyone and I stood by and watched how he soaked up everyone's attention. It was hard for me to except that he was not and never would be mine; the smile he usually saved for me was now directed at everyone while I was left with the impossible task of letting him go._

"Sasu, earth to Sasuke, did you hear me?" Naruto was looking me straight in the eye when I stopped daydreaming, I quickly realised how close he was and the blush crept to my face again.

"Sorry Naruto, I was just remembering the old days…" I really didn't feel well. It's times like this when I wish I could end the pain already, but after looking into those blue eyes I know deep down that he would blame himself if anything happened to me and I couldn't put him through that.

"Oh, I know being orphans isn't how normal kids grow up, but I thought we made happy memories despite the cards we were dealt; you just looked so sad. Did you enjoy our childhood Sasuke?" Naruto said with worry consuming his voice.

"I did Naruto believe me, I loved my family but I wouldn't trade my time with you for anything. It's just I lost something very dear to me when we in high school…" I felt like slapping myself. Five years of walls and masks, yet here I was about to display my emotions before him again. I had to think of a way out of this, I couldn't get hurt again.

"What did you lose? We were best friends for almost our entire lives yet this is the first I've heard of this, how is that? I thought you told me everything?" He said looking upset.

"It was during the time I wasn't myself… when I was a bastard and to be honest with you it wasn't really mine, I desperately wanted it to be but it belongs to someone else. It's not something I really like to talk about it okay? Now enough of this Dobe, let's go to the gym or you can teach me some more self-defence." I said hoping that putting on the act again would be enough.

"Sasu, I can't do this anymore" Naruto said looking the saddest I have ever seen him.

I couldn't breathe; it felt like I'd been stabbed with a knife. I tried to move but the spinning started again and before I knew what was happening I began to fall, 'he's going to leave me like everyone else.' I felt a sharp pain in my head and everything went black.

It was dark when I woke up I turned to check the time when instead I was met with a face full of Naruto. I've seen him sleep many times but once everything came back to me I started to panic again and I realised this could be the last time. I know I should just wait for him to wake up but it was time to deal with everything, my bubble was popped, and the promise was broken. I'd hurt him again and I already knew tears were streaming down my face. I slowly reached under my pillow and took hold of the old piece of paper towel that was underneath it. I held the snowflake against my broken heart and decided to channel a little of whom I used to be and I slowly snuggled into Naruto and took one of his arms and wrapped it around me.

I closed my eyes, felt his arms around me and sighed, I'd never felt more safe. I slowly smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest, I felt the tears slowly slide down my cheek. I tried my best not to cry anymore but they continued to fall and then the sniffles started, and I began to feel like that five-year old boy again. The arm around me tightened and before I knew it I was being hugged. I felt the panic again and I realised the situation my weakness got me into, I began to cry harder until I felt the soothing rubbing on my back.

"You know Sasu, I've been expecting you to cry for a while now; it's not healthy for you to bottle up your emotions…it makes me worry about you even more." I tried to wiggle out of his embrace but he wouldn't let me budge, when did he get this strong? "Oh no, you are not going anywhere. Do you have any idea how much you made me worry, you had a panic attack and then hit your head. When was the last time you slept through the night?" I didn't know why he kept asking all these questions, he said he couldn't deal with me anymore so why is he still here?

"I did good last night; I managed almost four hours instead of my usual three". The arms pulled me closer to him. I wanted him to stop getting my hopes up, doesn't he realise how hard giving him up has been on me?

"Sasuke, what happened to you? I mean sure your nicer to everyone and really kind but your destroying yourself, piece by piece and I can't watch you do it anymore. So please tell me what happened? Was it the thing you lost?" He was stuttering while he was talking and I began to feel the wetness on my shoulder...he was crying, because of me?" I didn't know what to do; I slowly turned my head and took one look at him and everything staring pouring out.

"I lost you! My heart got broken and I didn't want to live anymore after that, but I couldn't hurt you anymore. So I made a promise that I would stay with you and never hurt you again until you found someone and then I was hoping I wouldn't have to see the rest…" I slowly began to worm my way out of his grip however when his eyes caught mine they were filled with such rage that I was scared to more another muscle.

"You can't die…you are not going to die, it's not fucking happening okay! I can handle a lot of shit but you are supposed to be my rock and I'm supposed to be yours! When in hell did you lose me I'm right here! I never left your side". He said pulling me closer I was so confused, how did he not remember? "But I need you to tell me something, which bitch broke my Sasu's heart!" My heart was beating loudly in my chest…it's been so long since that happened. I wanted to answer him but I was still dwelling on how he said I was his.

It took me awhile but I finally managed to whisper in his ear "you did Naruto". I was trying to prepare myself for the pain of his rejection again but I knew deep down that I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Me? You mean you love me? All those times when we were kids, the other students always tried to make you stop playing with me and you always told them that I was yours and you would always be with me. You really meant it didn't you?

Now I was pissed "Of course I meant it, I loved you and I'm still in love with you. You're my best friend you know I wouldn't go around saying I love you without actually meaning it! And as far as I was concerned when we were that age you were mine…"

"So when you were trying to make everyone stop hanging out with me five years ago it was because-" I cut him off; I figured I should just come clean so we could break off our friendship with everything in the open.

"I did it because Sakura and those stupid bitchy girls were trying to take my Naru away from me and you were supposed to become mine; my boyfriend; my lover; my…everything! But you know what? It doesn't matter anymore go be happy with some stupid bitc-" I was cut off when he smashed his lips onto mine, I was drawing blanks I couldn't think…this was the best moment of my life.

"There's the possessive basterd I know and love, I missed him so much." Naruto said smiling and pulling me against his chest "you stupid boy! You never lost me, I was always yours. That day in the bathroom I was half mad because I thought you were jealous because some of your girls started following me around, I didn't think it was the other way around…I mean I hopped but I never dreamed that you would actually feel the same way. When you told me you loved me I was sure you meant as a brother" I was stunned…he actually loves me. "Wait! Did you call me Naru?"

I turned bright red and felt like slapping myself "Yes, it's what I thought of you as years ago, my Naru…" I didn't know what else to say I was still in shock, but before long the panic began to set in and I knew there was something I had to do. I looked up into those deep blue eyes that I loved with all my heart "Naruto, you and I both know I changed. I know that I'm broken and I want you to know that broken or not, I and all my little pieces love you the same amount as the unbroken me did five years ago, maybe more. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm still broken, so you don't have to stay with me. I think you should go and find someone you can be with that doesn't need too much work". I said looking down with my hair covering my true feelings, the ones on full display in my eyes.

Naruto chuckled "you know you are the most wonderful boyfriend in the world? Your Naru loves every damn piece of you, and I will never let my Sasu go again. I don't care if it takes years but I'll fix you Sasu, it's what a lover is supposed to do right?" My Naru then pulled me in for another kiss that was even better than the last and I didn't even think that was possible.

"You know, now that I know how good kissing you is I'm never going to stop right?" I said smirking.

"Hey don't look at me I'm not going to stop you, although keep smirking like that and you'll have to stop me" Naru said smirking back.

"I love you so much Naru, and now that we're together I can do something I've been dreaming of for years" I said as my smirk grew wider.

"W-what's t-that?" Naru said turning redder then a tomato.

"Seeing the look on that pink headed bitches face when I kiss every inch of you sexy body" I said looking at my Naru while licking my lips.

"And the possessiveness is back" Naru said rolling his eyes before smiling at me and kissing me once again.

* * *

**A-Note: **Well guys that's the end :) I can't believe how long this one is, I'm sorry if it started a little slow. I know Sasuke is kind of all over place but I wanted write him as damaged but he still has some of his old self left because he still can't let go of Naruto. I hope I did a good job :)


End file.
